


The Carol

by heeyeonah



Series: ANTHOLOGY [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Established SeongJoong, M/M, Soulmate marks, Soulmateau, also chapter titles are lyrics from loona's the carol, christmas break, established jongsang, established woosan, established yungi, he doesn't like christmas, i dont really think its bright and bubbly but ohwells, jongho is clumsy, jongho is sad, this work won third place i'm--, yeosang will try to make it better tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeyeonah/pseuds/heeyeonah
Summary: Jongho receives the best Christmas gift of his life in the form of one Kang Yeosang.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: ANTHOLOGY [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012617
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. the childhood memories

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPTS / INSPIRATION  
> "bright and bubbly, Christmas vacation, soul mates"  
> "write about someone who loves Christmas and someone who hates Christmas"  
> \---  
> (an entry to a writing contest in aff // posted in aff under rumourhasit12)
> 
> (song used: LOONA (heejin hyunjin haseul) 's the carol)

“Another one?”

Yeosang looked up from the textbook he was reading and was greeted by the sight of his two bestfriends taking the seats in front of him. He looked at the one who spoke, Wooyoung curiously, silently asking him what he meant. .

“Your finger, Sangie,” San answered, gently taking the blond’s right hand and inspecting his pointer finger.

Yeosang could only sigh as he and Wooyoung observed his finger, a small vine mark on the tip.

“Isn’t that the third one this week?” Mingi asked as he and Yunho took the seats on either side of Yeosang.

Whenever they had overlapping vacant periods, they would always meet at the campus library to either study or hang out (until the librarian kicks them out because of Mingi and Wooyoung’s loud laughter, in which case they migrate to the café they frequented or Yunho, San and Jongho’s dorm because it was the most spacious), just like now.

San let go of his hand as Yeosang sighed. Mingi was right; it was the third one that week, and it was only Tuesday. “Yeah,” he answered, rubbing the tattoo-like mark on his fingertip. It didn’t hurt him physically, but knowing where these marks were coming from… Yeosang scrunched up his nose. “It got a bit frequent when December started.”

See, they lived in a world where soulmates existed and there were such things as soulmate marks. It was just that they only start appearing when when one or both of them reach age twenty. Also, these weren’t the sweet kind of marks; flowers and vines would appear where one’s soulmate would get scratches, wounds or bruises. They’d disappear when their soulmate’s injuries have healed.

Yeosang didn’t mind the marks, since he thought they looked pretty, if he was being honest. What bothered him though was how frequent he was getting them. And the fact that he was actually getting them.

It meant that his soulmate was getting hurt (hopefully not on purpose) and Yeosang didn’t like his Jongho getting hurt.

“And when I ask him about him it, he just shrugs it off and tells me that it’s nothing and that he’s fine.” Yeosang huffed, closing his eyes. He missed the knowing looks Yunho and San shared. “I don’t like it, but I let him be when he wants the subject dropped. He just tells me that he’s naturally clumsy and that he will be more careful.”

Wooyoung gave his bestfriend a reassuring smile. “I’m sure everything’s fine, Sang—“he glanced San as if asking him to back him up, the latter nodding hesitantly—“you know that Jongho will tell you if something’s bothering him, right?”

Wooyoung was right. Jongho would tell him if something was bothering him. They were soulmates after all. He would do the same if it were him. He’d just have to check on the younger later.

With that in mind, Yeosang went back to his textbook (after sending Jongho a text wishing him luck on his finals that he was taking that day), ignoring Wooyoung and Mingi, who were bickering over a homework on one of their shared classes.

Again he missed the sad knowing looks Yunho and San shared.

* * *

“Hey Jongho love,” Yeosang greeted when he saw the younger exit the Conservatory of Music building and head over to the gate where he was waiting.

“Hi hyung,” Jongho greeted back, bowing his head slightly to hide the blush that dusted his cheeks at his hyung’s use of endearment. One would think that being together with the prettiest person ever (to Jongho at least, because really, his Yeosang hyung was perfect) for six months he’d be used to Yeosang using endearments with him. But no, he’d still get all shy and flustered and Yeosang still found it endearing. “It’s just us today?”

Yeosang had linked his arms with Jongho’s and began pulling him away from the gates of the campus, which prompted the younger’s question. “Yup, it’s just us,” he answered as they walked. “Mom and dad are on a date and the rest of 99z have dance varsity practice.”

Jongho chuckled at Yeosang’s use of ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ to refer to their two eldest friends Seonghwa and Hongjoong. All of them had always teased their two eldest that they acted like their parents and called them the nicknames as a joke until they got used to and now use the nicknames affectionately.

“So how was your day, hun?” Yeosang decided to ask after a few moments of comfortable silence. He figured he shouldn’t bring his new mark up yet or the younger might get defensive again.

“It was relatively fine, I think,” Jongho answered, seeming to try and recall his day earlier. “My professors just dumped a lot of last minute requirements for their courses that we’re supposed to accomplish and submit over Christmas break.” Yeosang giggled at the younger’s eyeroll. “But it’s not like I have plans for the break so I guess that’s okay. Oh, and I think I’m getting a good grade on that finals I took earlier.”

“That’s great hun,” Yeosang told the younger sincerely, unlinking their arms and instead linked their pointer fingers. Yeosang frowned when he felt the band aid on the other’s finger. He decided that it was a good time to address it. He slowly lifted it up and observed it, asking, “What happened, Jongho yah?”

Jongho halted and quickly retracted his hand, cradling it as if he was burned, but a quick glance at his Yeosang hyung’s worried face had him sighing and linking their pinkies instead. “Sorry hyung. But I’m fine; it’s nothing.” They started walking again, the younger scratching his neck sheepishly as he explained, “I was slicing tomatoes for a sandwich earlier and accidentally cut myself."

Yeosang brought their hands to his lips and kissed the younger’s band-aided finger. He then interlaced their fingers together between them. “Please be careful next time, okay?” The older put his head on Jongho’s shoulder as they walked, their hands swaying back and forth.

Jongho looked at his soulmate with a fond expression mixed with guilt. “Yes hyung, I’ll be more careful. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

* * *

Jongho closed the door to his dorm with a sigh. He had completely forgotten about the soulmate marks and now he was sure that Yeosang had been aware of the cut even before he had mentioned it earlier.

It wasn’t like Jongho was doing it on purpose (well maybe a little bit); it was just that it was that time of year now and he couldn’t help it.

Old habits die hard.

He proceeded to take his shoes off by the door and placed it on the side by the wall. Judging by the two pairs of shoes already there, his housemates were already home.

“I’m ho—“ Jongho wasn’t able to finish as he was greeted by the sight of his two cousins – slash – housemates sitting on the couch, looking at him with concerned faces as he entered the living room. “Dance practice ended early?” he asked, trying to break the silence, and also curious since they got home earlier than him.

“It got cancelled,” San answered. He then patted the empty space between him and Yunho. “Come sit, Jongho yah.”

“Why are you two so serious? Did something happen?” Jongho laughed nervously as he went over to sit between San and Yunho. “Am I having ‘the talk’ now?”

Yunho ignored the younger’s comments and got straight to the point. “Jongho yah, you need to stop doing this to yourself.”

“Doing what?” The younger feigned ignorance even if he already had an idea to where this conversation was going.

“Jongho,” San called out. He and Yunho had turned so that they were facing Jongho. “It’s been years, hun. You know that this coping mechanism of yours isn’t doing you any good.”

 _I was right_ , Jongho thought. He has been receiving these kinds of talks ever since he had started, which was a long time ago. He knew his hyungs were just worried for him–causing him to feel guilty–but he had no idea no idea how to stop. “I know that,” he murmured.

San and Yunho’s faces softened. “We know,” San told the younger, scooting over so he could put his head on the younger’s shoulder while playing with his fingers. “But we still worry. Like I said, it’s been years and you’re still like this. You’re our brother, Jongho, and we don’t like seeing you hurt—whether it be emotionally, physically or mentally.”

Jongho understood their concern, he really did, but it wasn’t easy for him to just stop. He’d rather feel physical pain than the emotional pain the incident thirteen years ago brings him every December. And he knew that it would only get worse once Christmas was near.

“We know it’s hard, Jongho yah.” Yunho said, grabbing Jongho’s other hand. “But you’ve grown to be so strong I’m sure that if you tried, it will work.”

“But I don’t know how,” Jongho admitted sadly. It was true; if the youngest of the three knew how to stop, he would’ve ages ago, everytime his cousins had begged him to. Because as much as his San hyung and Yunho hyung hated seeing him hurt, he hated seeing them so worried for him.

“I guess you’ll just have to be extra _extra_ careful,” Yunho mused. “Especially since there are times where it seems you’re doing it unconsciously.”

“We’ll help you,” San promised, getting up and looking Jongho in the eye. “In whatever way we can, we’ll help you. Right, Yunho?”

The tallest cousin nodded. “And if you need more motivation, then consider thinking about Yeosang. He’s an important part of your life now. Just earlier today he looked so worried when we pointed out the vine on his finger.”

Right. Yeosang.

Jongho couldn’t have his Yeosang hyung worry about him too. He remembered how sad and worried the older looked as he held Jongho’s hand. His Yunho hyung was right. He had to think about Yeosang too.

“You’re right hyung.” Jongho nodded and then looked at his cousins. “Okay. I’ll try my best.”

“That’s good to hear.” Yunho was relieved, hearing that Jongho would try.

San returned to where he was leaning on Jongho while Yunho leaned on the youngest’s other side. They cuddled on the couch until all three of them started dozing off, San’s voice the last thing Jongho heard before succumbing to sleep.

“If not for us, or for you, do it for Yeosang.”


	2. the precious memories

Sadly, it didn’t get any better.

Even if Jongho promised that he would try and that he would be careful, Yeosang still kept on finding vines and flowers on his body.

On Wednesday all of them had the same vacant period so they decided to eat at their Yonghwan hyung’s diner near campus. When they entered and were looking for vacant tables, Jongho kept on bumping onto tables and chairs, the others laughing at him while Yunho, San and Yeosang kept on telling him to be careful. Jongho laughed sheepishly as he hit his hip on the corner of a table a bit hard. And when Yeosang checked his hip when he went to the bathroom before they left, a tattoo-like daisy was drawn beautifully on his skin.

As they went back to campus, Yeosang excitedly hooked his arm to Jongho’s, happily telling him of his plans that coming Christmas. He was gushing about what gifts he was getting for their group and he was especially excited when he talked about what he was getting Jongho for Christmas. He glanced at his soulmate and though he was listening, he wasn’t sharing the older’s enthusiasm like he wanted, which made him frown. When Yeosang asked what was wrong, the younger only grinned at him, saying that everything was fine and that he was so cute being all excited like that.

And then as Jongho was walking up the stairs leading to the floor of their dorm—after walking Yeosang to his shared one with Wooyoung on the floor below them—he tripped on one of the steps, his shin hitting the edge of the step.

Jongho received a call a few hours later from Yeosang, asking him if he was okay because when he was taking a shower he saw that his shin suddenly had an open rose mark. Jongho explained embarrassedly that he tripped on the stairs and hit his shin on the edge. He said that maybe he was just tired—that’s why he was clumsy and that he will be more careful next time.

They continued to talk, Yeosang asking him what his plans are for the upcoming Christmas break. The younger answered that he didn’t really have any plans; he would just do the requirements assigned to them during the break. Yeosang had argued that he should celebrate because “where the hell is your Christmas spirit?!” Jongho chuckled at his hyung’s antics but didn’t comment further.

* * *

“Do you know what’s going on?”

Yeosang has had enough of not knowing. He tried to be patient—he really did—but Jongho has been under the weather for a long time now and he’s getting more and more vines and flowers and it was only Thursday. The younger kept on saying that he was fine and that he would be more careful but nothing had changed. Just that morning Yeosang found a leaf mark on his fingertip and a tulip mark on his shoulder, and when he asked about it Jongho just apologized, saying he hit his shoulder on the doorway the night before and he got a papercut while he was fixing his papers.

Yeosang kept on checking up on the younger, trying to coax him to tell him what was wrong; why he was not taking care of himself and why he seemed down and sad all the time. But the younger wouldn’t give Yeosang an answer, instead he would give excuses and would always just reassure him that he was fine.

Jongho’s avoidance got Yeosang even more worried.

And since he knew he wasn’t going to get any answers from the younger, he decided to find them somewhere else.

Which was why he was at the dorm the younger shared with his cousins, demanding answers from the people who knew Jongho the best.

Yeosang knew that San and Yunho's last class ended the same time as his so he sent them a text asking of he could talk to them in private. They told him that they will send Jongho on an errand so that they could talk at their dorm.

"Well?" he demanded. "Do you?"

The cousins shared a look, silently asking the other if they should answer or not. They looked like they wanted to help Yeosang, worrying their lip because of course they knew what was going on but they couldn't exactly just tell him.

It was Yunho that answered first. "We... we do, Sangie."

Yeosang's eyes lit up at his taller friend's answer. Before he could say anything though, San beat him to it.

"We know but I don't think we can tell you." San's voice was apologetic, as were his eyes as he looked at best friend. "I'm sorry Yeosangie, but it's not our story to tell."

The two of them felt guilty when Yeosang's face fell. They knew that he was only worried for their youngest cousin that was why he was asking but they weren't sure if they could and should tell Yeosang if Jongho himself hadn't told the older yet.

"I'm just—“ Yeosang sighed as he plopped down on the couch. "I'm just worried for him. I don't think he's been taking care of himself even if he told me he would. I still get marks and when I check up on him he just reassures me that everything's fine but I'm not really reassured? It makes me feel even more worried to be honest. He's also been sad or gloomy ever since the start of the month but when I ask him he doesn't give me any answers and just attempts to smile or laugh but I know it's fake."

Yunho and San felt bad for their friend. They knew that the reason why Yeosang was like this was because he cared for his soulmate, and it saddened him that the younger was acting that way and he couldn't do anything about it because he didn't know what was wrong.

"I feel so useless," Yeosang admitted helplessly, the cousins' heart breaking at their friend's helplessness.

"I'm so sorry, Yeosangie," San apologized, sitting next to Yeosang and putting his arms around him in a hug. Yeosang leaned into it, taking comfort in his best friend's embrace like he always did. "I wish we can tell you."

Yunho hummed, his thumb and index finger on his chin showing that he was considering something. "Maybe we can, Sannie."

San's eyes widened as he snapped his gaze to the tallest. "Yunho! You know we can't."

"Maybe not the specifics," Yunho countered. He took a seat on Yeosang's other side and faced his two friends. "But maybe the gist of it? Jongho did promise us that he'd try to be better and careful but from what Yeosang has been telling us I don't think he's following through with his promise."

San pressed his lips together, silently mulling over his cousin's words. Yunho had a point; they could tell Yeosang the general story without revealing too much in case Jongho didn't want the older to know. Maybe telling Yeosang could help them with Jongho.

He glanced at his best friend who was looking at him with pleading eyes, and he sighed. "Alrightie then."

They then proceeded to tell him how when Jongho was younger he lost something important to him during Christmas. He never really got over the trauma and pain that he experienced even as the years passed and for some reason he developed what they treated as his coping mechanism in which he'd become clumsier and hurt himself physically to get rid of the emotional pain. It has become a habit of his to the point that he does it unconsciously. And it was only during December, and gets worse when Christmas was near.

Since Jongho grew up with Yunho and San they knew of this particular habit and has since been trying to get the younger to break said habit because they hated their cousin being hurt. Jongho would always say that he'd try, but until now he hadn't broken the habit yet and it has caused worry to not only his cousins but also his soulmate.

That was also the reason why he didn't really like celebrating Christmas. San had said that Jongho would just stay in his room as their family celebrated the holiday. "So don't take it too personally if he looks not as excited as you, Sangie. He's genuinely happy to see you so excited about Christmas."

"He just can't share your enthusiasm," Yunho concluded sadly.

Yeosang took a moment to process everything that he has been told. Even if there were details that his friends omitted he understood; frankly he was happy that they actually told him anything. At least now he knows why his soulmate was acting the way he did. And now that he knew, he felt bad. Was there any way he could make this particular Christmas special or meaningful to the younger? It was their first Christmas together.

Then he had an idea.

But he would need the help of his friends.

Yeosang grinned as he asked his two friends, "Say, would you guys know what kinds of activities Jongho enjoyed during Christmas? You know, before the incident?"

\---

**our ship only goes one way**

**_joong appa_ **

guys! are you all free this weekend?

**_mingkii_ **

i am

**_yunhooooe_ **

me too!

**_sannie_ **

why what’s up?

**_momma seonghwa_ **

joong asked his parents and they said that we can spend the weekend at their vacation home!

**_woooooyoounggg_ **

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

**_mingkii_ **

yass hongjoong hyung’s vacation home is amayyzzinggg!

**_joong appa_ **

lol it’s not mine mingi

**_yunhooooe_ **

lol hyung it might as well be since we’re the only ones that use it

**_momma seonghwa_ **

pup’s got a point

anyways jongho and yeosang, you guys in?

well yeah hyung

i mean i’m not gonna let sannie hyung and yunho hyung leave me here at the dorm while they enjoy hongjoong hyung’s amazing house

**_joong appa_ **

okaysss

yeosangie?

**_hehetmon_ **

i don’t think i can this time guys

**_mingkii_ **

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT

**_yunhooooe_ **

waaaaaaaaaaaat!!!!!

**_sannie_ **

whaaaat whyyyyy

**_woooooyoounggg_ **

noooo sangieeeee whyyyyyyyyyyyy :((((((((

**_hehetmon_ **

rents said I have to go home early this break

something about needing help with something

**_woooooyoounggg_ **

can’t you just diiiiitch

**_hehetmon_ **

wish i can :(

**_joong appa_ **

that’s sad

next time then

but!!!

if you change yer mind or if they allow you, you know where to go okay!!

**_hehetmon_ **

yes dad ^_^

Jongho sighed as he closed his phone. Yet another reason to not like Christmas.

His first Christmas as boyfriends and soulmates with Yeosang and they were going to celebrate it away from each other (though technically it wasn’t exactly Christmas since they were going a few days before but still).

He sighed for last time that night as he rolled over his bed and clutched his pillow tighter.

This was why he never bothered to celebrate Christmas.

It didn’t like him, so he didn’t like it back.

* * *

And so all of them (minus Yeosang) had packed their stuff for a two-days-two nights trip (though all of them packed extras just in case, since Hongjoong's parents told them they can stay for how long they wanted) that weekend to Hongjoong's family vacation home a couple of hours drive away from the city to celebrate the start of their Christmas break. Their plan was to leave that afternoon (it was now Friday) after all their classes were done. (Except for the two eldest, who didn’t have classes that day. Given that, they volunteered to get most of what they were going to need for the trip while waiting for the others to finish.) 

Everyone was excited for the upcoming trip since it was finally Christmas break and they're spending the first two days together as a group.

Well, everyone except for Yeosang and Jongho, that is.

They were gathered at the front of their dorm building, packing their stuff in the SUV their Hongjoong hyung’s mom sent to pick them up. Yeosang was there to see them off; he pulled Jongho to him and hugged the younger, whispering to him to have fun during the weekend. He also reassured Jongho that if he needed anything or felt lonely, he was just one text or call away.

With one last kiss on the cheek from Yeosang, Jongho entered the SUV while the rest of them bid their goodbyes to their friend. Yeosang told them to be safe and to take care, then they were off.

Yeosang watched the SUV become smaller in the distance as his friends sped away. Once he couldn’t see them anymore, he ran to his dorm room to get his stuff and put it into his car.

He had thirty minutes, an hour at most, to accomplish his task. He'd better hurry.

\---

The car ride to the house was… okay. Jongho thought that it was pretty uneventful given that most of his friends were either sleeping or on their phones. He was squished between Hongjoong and Seonghwa, because the parents didn’t want their precious youngest to be lonely since the others would most probably sit with their soulmates. True enough, Mingi sat beside Yunho while Wooyoung sat beside San, and the four of them occupied the back of the SUV while he and the parents occupied the middle row.

He appreciated his eldest hyungs seating him between them—even though Hongjoong was asleep on his shoulder—because he understood that they didn’t want him to feel left out. Besides, he wouldn’t admit it, but Hongjoong was practically cuddling him and it felt good, he slowly felt his eyes drooping. The last thing he saw before sleep enveloped him was Seonghwa smiling at him fondly.

He was awoken an hour later by his Seonghwa hyung, telling him that they had arrived before proceeding to wake his soulmate.

One by one they got out of the SUV, grabbing their stuff before thanking the driver and heading towards the house in front of them.

When they entered, Hongjoong gave them the keys to their designated rooms, assigning who would room with who. As they split up by soulmate, Jongho was handed by Hongjoong a key to his room, apologizing since he had to room by himself, and that if he needed anything or if he felt lonely he was free to come to their room.

Jongho told his hyung that it was fine and thanked him before going off to find his room. Once in front of it he opened it, switching the light as he entered. It was a spacious room, nothing out of the ordinary.

Except for the gigantic box in the middle of the room.

“Hyung!” he called out, keeping the door open as he made his way towards the box. “There’s a huge gift box here!”

Receiving no response from any of his six hyungs, he observed the box, spotting a note by the bow.

“To Jongho,” he read aloud. He stared at the box for a few more seconds before the top suddenly shot up as something jumped up from the inside.

\---

**sannie**

are you ready?

we’ll be there in a few minutes

yeah i’m good

i hope this works

it will

don’t worry

oh we’re here

ayt

see you sannie

thanks for your helppp

Yeosang pocketed his phone as he opened the giant gift box he had prepared. It was made so that he could fit inside if he crouched or sat.

He heard the others entering the house and got ready, placing the top of the box above him, effectively concealing his presence from the room. Then he remembered that he forgot to turn off the lights so he hastily opened the top of the box, jumped out and ran to the switch, pressing to shut the lights then went back to the box without bumping onto anything because of the darkness.

He shut the box just in time as he heard the door to the room opened and he heard footsteps enter the room. He heard the light switch click as the footsteps stopped.

“Hyung!” he heard Jongho yell. “There’s a huge gift box here!” Judging from the younger’s voice he was confused because there was a huge box in the middle of the supposedly empty room Jongho was supposed to be occupying alone. Yeosang giggled at his plan.

“To Jongho.” That was his cue.

Yeosang waited a few more seconds before grabbing the bouquet (that was placed next to him) pushing the top of the box away, jumping up, yelling “Surprise!” and giving the bouquet to the stunned younger, shit eating grin on his face.

“Yeo-Yeosang hyung?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halloooo! lol this is actually complete already im just posting the chapters when i finish editing them [since the one submitted in aff is raw lol but dang it stil won im--]
> 
> anyways i'd just like to thank my platonic little sister [Seachelle623](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623) for giving me the [gift box idea](https://photo.asianfanfics.com/user/84547/227461.jpg) hihi thanks boo ♥
> 
> thank you to those reading and you guys that gave kudos even if nothing's happened much hihi -sends hugs-


End file.
